


Love Will Find a Way

by vaderina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Hopeful Ending, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: The elections are looming and President Picquery cannot have her Director of Magical Security caught up in a scandal and be splashed across gossip magazines linked to the British Magizoologist who consults for MACUSA. There is only one solution and she's already decided there is no other way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.  
> Characters do not belong to me, only the typos and mistakes.
> 
> This is what you get when I wake up in a foul mood.

The immediate summons to Picquery’s office was unexpected. Percival pushed away from his desk with a sigh and strode through the Woolworths building to answer the urgent call. The door was partially open so he knocked on the doorframe and pushed to door open fully. Picquery was sat behind her desk looking as regal and elegant as ever. She closed the door behind him with a gesture and gave a small forced smile.

“Thank you for coming so soon Director.” she began.

“What can I do for you Madam President?” Something was obviously very wrong for her to resort to formal titles in the confines of her private office.

“There’s been a rumour going round about you and a certain British Magizoologist.”

Percival froze. They’d been so careful about their relationship which had bloomed over the course of the last few weeks. Percival had never been one to naturally fall into a relationship but with Newt things were different. It almost felt familiar, the ease with which they slotted into each other’s lives. They took great care to come and go from work separately, they rarely saw each other at work and if they did they always used official titles. Rarely if Newt was involved with a case the aurors were working on he’d swing by Percival’s office but it wasn’t so out of the ordinary to make people talk. He swallowed hard and tried to school his features into a bland mask and faced Picquery with an expression of polite interest.

“Is that so?” his voice was steady and inflectionless.

“I’m afraid so. And you know that I can’t have my Director of Magical Security and Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement tangled up in any kind of gossip right now. Especially not after the Grindelwald affair.”

“I understand.” Percival began making a list in his head of ways to head off the rumours. People he could be seen socially engaging with of the “appropriate” gender and status. And perhaps Newt too. He knew Tina would be willing to spend time with Newt more visibly. Just as he began to relax into his ideas Picquery spoke again.

“I’m afraid you don’t Director. Mister Scamander will be here shortly too. I’m afraid I cannot let this scandalous romance carry on.”

The chills were back. Percival stared at the president unblinkingly.

“Are you asking me to resign?” he hedged.

“No. I can’t lose you right now, the department is in a disarray still and you’re the only one I trust to get it back into shape. I’m ordering you both to be obliviated.”

The words took a moment to sink in. Because some nosy know it all decided to rat him and Newt out like a tasty titbit of gossip he was going to lose the best thing in his life. Percival grit his teeth to prevent his emotions spilling out and nodded stiffly.

“There’s nothing I can do to change your mind?” he asked weakly.

“I’m sorry Director. My mind is made up. But do remember, it’s just like going to sleep and waking up with no memories of your dreams.”

Percival almost snorted at that. What did Picquery know of his dreams? His hopes for the future were centred firmly around Newt and he was about to lose it all. Before he could try to argue there was a faint knock on the door. A timid looking Newt walked in, shoulders hunched, eyes not meeting anyone’s.

“Madam President, Director.” he greeted them.

“Mister Scamander, thank you for coming.”

“Whatever the situation, it can’t have been one of my creatures, they’re all accounted for in the case. I got a new lock for it.” Newt was quick on his excuses. Percival bit back the bitter smile, they’d got the lock fixed together after the niffler had once again made a bid for freedom.

“It’s not creature related Mister Scamander. This is a rather more personal matter.” Newt’s eyes snapped up at that in surprise but he refrained from glancing at Percival.

“I wasn’t aware of having done anything wrong. I’m terribly sorry if it was a cultural misunderstanding. I’ll do whatever it takes to right it as soon as possible.”

“Quite.” Picquery took a breath. “Mister Scamander, it has come to my attention that you and Director Graves have been engaging in relations outside of work. You know the stigma and discrimination around the topic. While the No-Maj world is more intolerant than us I still cannot have my Director of Magical Security caught up in a scandal right now. Elections are just round the corner, I need him as my right hand man and cannot afford any distractions from the campaign which he will be crucial to.”

“Right.” Newt nodded, mouth pressed into a firm white line.

“So, I have decided to make this easy for everyone. You are both to be obliviated so you can return to your duties without any distractions.”

Newt’s eyes went wide as he looked at the president then pleadingly at Percival.

“You can’t do that.” he cried out. Percival felt a pang of pity for the man. He obviously wasn’t used to the iron rule of Picquery. There was no point in arguing against something she’d already decided.

“I can and I will. I’m going to get the obliviators in myself so you can have a few minutes to say your goodbyes. I may seem heartless but I only have your best interest in mind.”

She stood and swept out of the room, the door closed and locked behind her. Newt was immediately standing in front of Percival with pleading eyes.

“She can’t do this, can she? Please say you’ve got a plan.”

“I’m sorry Newt.” Percival closed his eyes in defeat.

“Run away with me. I can get us out of the country, we can go anywhere.” there was a hint of begging in his voice now, bargaining against his inevitable fate.

“I’m sorry Newt. We’re locked in here, she knew we may try that. She doesn’t want us going anywhere and there is nothing I can do.” Percival looked at Newt, took in his blue-green speckled eyes pinched with worry and hurt. The way the corners of his lips tipped downwards and his freckles stood out against his pale skin. It wasn’t how he wanted his last memory of Newt to be but there wasn’t anything he could do. He pulled the taller man into his arms.

“I’m so sorry.” he repeated over and over again, rubbing a hand up and down the other’s back. Newt relaxed into his arms and tentatively wrapped his arms round Percival.

“I don’t want to forget you. Forget us.” he mumbled into the junction of his shoulder.

“Me neither love, me neither. I’m sorry it’s come to this.” Percival quietly slipped his wand from his sleeve and pulled Newt closer to him. He sniffed as he pointed his wand to the back of the unsuspecting ginger’s head.

“I know you won’t remember it, but I want you to know I love you.” Percival croaked and cast the spell before Newt could respond. The freckled man’s knees gave way as the spell took hold. Percival sniffed as he holstered his wand and eased the unconscious form to the ground gently. He crouched next to him and fondly swept his fringe from his face. The door opened and he stood, wiping his cheeks and nose to try and cover up any evidence of his tears.

Picquery stood in the doorway with Sam to obliviator.

“You dealt with him?” Picquery questioned. Percival nodded and fought his tears threatening to spill over.

“Good. I trust you’ve done a thorough job.”

“I wouldn’t defy my president.” Percival grit out.

“I wouldn’t expect you to Director.”

Percival looked at Sam and gave a nod.

“I’m ready.”

\------------------------------------------------

The days bled into weeks and Percival’s life was a mundane routine disrupted with the occasional burst of excitement when he was out on a case. It was a lonely existence but he was never one to easily form friendships let alone a romantic relationship. Picquery had come down to his office for an update on the election campaign they were putting together for her when there was a knock on the door. The president waved him on so he let his door swing open. The British magizoologist stood there clutching his report from the latest case he had consulted on.

“Please come in Mister Scamander.” he beckoned the man in. After a moment’s hesitation the other man stepped into the office with a shy smile.

“I’m sorry if I interrupted anything, I just wanted to drop my report off.”

“Not at all, it’s always nice to be able to thank consultants personally for their efforts on a successful case.” Percival smiled involuntarily and ignored the way Picquery pursed her lips. As the report was handed over to him, Newt’s fingers brushed against his and a delightful flush spread across his cheeks.

“I enjoy helping.” the man stammered and Percival felt a foreign flutter in his stomach. He made a note to try and get to know the man a little better. After all it wasn’t often he felt like this around someone and if Newt’s reactions were anything to go by, it wasn’t a one sided thing. Percival smiled as Newt saw himself out with a final glance over his shoulder from the door. He turned back to the president sat opposite him and continued their meeting. Picquery heaved a large sigh internally. She knew where those little glances, smiles and flushes were headed and she didn’t know how to stop it. It wasn’t safe to obliviate someone for the same reason for a third time. Perhaps it was time to let love take its course, publicity be damned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read.  
> Don't own the characters, only the typos and mistakes.
> 
> This is completely NerdyEllie and EstherCloyse's fault. Sorry it took me so long to get it written guys, I really hope it was worth the wait!

Most days Queenie tried to ignore all the thoughts she could hear. She’s purposefully find catchy tunes that would get stuck in her head on a loop to drown out the voices she couldn’t ignore. Some still made it through despite her best efforts.

_Pathetic._ A voice rang clearly though her head. _I don’t get paid enough for this. It’s one thing to obliviate the fools that’s part and parcel of the job. But to run interference on love sick morons. Here we go again._

Queenie watched as Sam made his way to Director Graves and Newt who were exchanging morning pleasantries. She frowned. Over the last few months Newt’s thoughts had been erratic to read at best. It was almost like he’d been building an occlumency shield then given up and built it up again only to lose it once more. She tentatively extended a tendril of herself towards him. The shield seemed to be in the building process again. Sam was still fuming in his head as he glided smoothly next to the men and smiled brightly.

_Disgusting freaks of nature. Why are they so hung up on each other?_

The gasp that startled out of Queenie drew some looks and she quickly feigned a coughing fit. By the time she’d finished her ‘coughing fit’ Director Graves had moved on, Newt was left awkwardly standing next to Sam who outwardly smiled and took Newt by the elbow.

_She should seriously give me such a pay rise for this. My job description never said anything about playing the awkward wingman who stops others from getting laid._

That made her frown. It wasn’t something Queenie understood fully, who the mysterious ‘she’ was and quite what Sam was rambling on about but if her assumptions were correct then something was terribly amiss.

_Who on earth falls in love with the same for a third time? Pathetic that’s what they are. To think he’s the Director, if anybody knew what a lovesick chump he is he’d be the ridicule of MACUSA. What does he even seen in this English twig?_

Queenie heard enough to put a few more pieces of the puzzle together. She swiftly intercepted Sam and Newt and threaded an arm through Newt’s with a small smile.

“Thank Sam, I’ll show Newt where he needs to be today.” she smiled broadly and steered Newt away. Surprised but unresisting Newt let himself be guided into the darkened corridors of the Wand Permit Office where Queenie quickly found an empty office for them to go in. Newt obediently followed her like an unsuspecting lamb. Her heart went out to him, he looked so lost and innocent in social situations.

“Newt, I need you to be honest with me. It is very very important. Okay?”

“Yes, of course.” Newt licked his lips and looked mildly perplexed.

“You and the Director. Are you courting?”

“What an odd question to ask.” Newt smiled and tried to look confused despite the light blush that crept up his neck.

“This is important. Are you and Director Graves stepping out together?”

“Why is this so important?”

“Newt please. Are you and Percival Graves getting romantically involved?”

“Queenie, why do you need to know?” Newt almost whined his blush more pronounced now.

“How long Newt? How long have you two been dating?”

Newt looked at the floor and refused to answer. His mind was frustratingly blank too. Queenie decided to try a different tactic.

“Has he been teaching you occlumency?”

Newt looked up at her with a small smile.

“It went so well to begin with. We thought I might have a knack for it but recently I’ve hit a bit of a block.”

Queenie let out a sigh. Her worst fears were being confirmed as she stood there.

“Okay, listen very carefully Newt. You trust me, right? You need to avoid Sam. And be oh so careful about who sees you and the Director together.”

Newt blinked at her, not understanding her sudden urgency. She could have screamed in frustration, instead she sank into an empty chair and looked up at him with sad eyes.

“Wasn’t it incredible how easily you and the Director just fit? You’d just naturally slotted around each other as though you’d done it before.”

Newt smiled and nodded, his eyes sparkled at the memories of how quickly he and Percival had had just settled into a comfortable routine.

“And wasn’t it nice how you just clicked? Like you already knew each other?” Queenie pressed, her voice becoming quieter, harsher. Newt’s smile dropped, face scrunched up in concern.

“What are you trying to say?”

“And those little moments where you both felt a sense of déjà vu? You’d laugh it off because how silly was it, to think you’d already had your first kiss, you’d already told each other you loved each other? Well Newt, am I right?”

He looked aghast and lost, small in his oversized coat.

“How do you know all this?”

“Oh honey. Think. Talk to the Director too. I desperately want to be wrong but I don’t think I am. Don’t think about my next question, just answer it. Where was your first kiss?”

“Central Park.” Newt’s smile broke through for a moment before it fell away in horror. “No, it was in my case. Why did I say Central Park? Queenie? What’s going on?”

“Go talk to the Director. I’m going to do some digging Newt to find out what I can. But until then please be careful. Avoid Sam at all costs and don’t be even seen together with the Director by anyone. Please. I want you two to be happy.”

She ushered them out of the room and walked Newt up to Tina’s office. He was uncharacteristically sullen by the time they got there and Queenie waved them goodbye before heading back to her work. Over the course of the next few days she tried to spend as much time around Sam as she could. Newt and Director Graves didn’t go anywhere near each other and they were also visibly distancing themselves from Sam. The man’s thoughts were that of relief and hope that the two found that this time they weren’t compatible. He found the Director disagreeably sentimental, flashes of memory assaulted Queenie. Images of Newt laid on the ground while Director Graves stood above him, wand in hand, looking unbearably sad. Another flash of the two men facing Sam, hands linked for one last squeeze before sliding apart. Queenie found her eyes tearing up at the images. It was time for her to up her assault. She hated invading privacy like this but she needed to know. Taking a chance she invited Sam for a coffee, he eagerly agreed to meet up with a pretty blonde thing during lunch. Queenie prepared herself best she could, she went in all airy and charming. Alluringly simple. It worked a treat, Sam’s mind was like an open book to her and it only took a small push from her to find what she was looking for. It wasn’t the memories of the obliviations she needed, rather the ones before them to know who was behind it. The memories were opaque, obviously not often thought of by Sam but there all the same. Of Picquery tasking him with a very sensitive, delicate job. The not inconsiderable sum of the bribe which convinced Sam to do it. The second time Picquery came to him, her quiet anger at how the other two were in danger of messing up her campaign. She gave Sam a pay rise in exchange for him running interference between Newt and the Director to prevent them from forming any sort of attachment and to notify her immediately should things look like they’re headed in the same direction yet again. What shocked Queenie most was the implication that Picquery would deport an innocent man on fake charges if it meant her career was safe.

She dropped her teacup in shock and the memories shattered as tea spilt everywhere. Queenie apologised profusely while Sam just lazily waved his wand to tidy up. He didn’t seem to have noticed anything was amiss. If his thoughts were anything to go by he assumed Queenie was blown away by his riveting stories and was so lost in his magnificence she forgot about her cup. She tried not to snort at his ego and turned her smirk into a polite smile. She got what she came for, now she just had to find an excuse to leave and never repeat the experience. The distraction came in the form of a memo-mouse for her. She coyly smiled at Sam and read the note, it was an immediate summons to the President’s office. Queenie tried not to look alarmed as she made her way there. It was impossible for the President to know that Queenie was now aware of what she’d done. She knocked on the door and entered when it swung open. The President was sat behind her desk and to her right stood Director Graves. He gave her an unreadable look before his eyes moved to the President who’d began to talk.

“Thank you for coming so promptly Miss Goldstein. I will cut this meeting short and to the point. As you know it is the election coming up next year so Director Graves and I have started working on a campaign  but he needs an assistant. You’ve come highly recommended to him so he’d personally asked for you. Would you be willing to assist him and I in the re-election campaign?

Queenie eyes them with curiousity. Both their minds were like blank brick walls, not even a hint of emotion seeped through.

“I’d be delighted.” she eventually nodded with a somewhat forced smile.

“Wonderful. Welcome aboard Miss Goldstein.” Picquery gave her a tight smile and Director Graves moved forward.

“I’d like to bring you up to speed as soon as possible Miss Goldstein. Please take the rest of the day to sort out any outstanding work you may have. Meet me tomorrow at 9am in my office.”

_Thank you_. It was so soft and subtle Queenie almost missed it but it was the unmistakeable tone of Director Graves. She smiled and left with a nod.

The next morning arrived far too soon. Queenie waited outside the Director’s office until the door opened and she was beckoned it. The door shut automatically behind her and some charms lowed bright on the frame.

“Thank you for coming so early Miss Goldstein and for agreeing to help with the President’s campaign.” Director Graves began and Queenie was surprised. She’d have thought that the Director would ask about Newt as soon as they had some privacy.

“It is my pleasure Director. Thank you for giving me the opportunity.” she replied pleasantly.

_We’ll go into the case in a few minutes. Even the walls have ears here._

Queenie’s eyes widened and she looked around. A battered brown case sat innocuously in the corner of the room which looked very familiar. She nodded and played along with the charade for now.

“The hours will be long some days Miss Goldstein, you may be required to work overtime. I hope you’re okay with that. And as you’ll be working closely with me you’d better be aware that I work long and irregular hours. There may be some evening meetings which we’ll schedule as and when they arise. Is that clear?”

“Perfectly Director Graves. I’m at your disposal and will meet you when and where you ask.” Queenie had to smirk at that. It all sounded so terrifyingly official but the hidden undertones were clear. She would be meeting with the Director away from prying eyes and nosy busybodies.

“Good. Now I have one thing to show you before I have another meeting to attend.” he grabbed the suitcase and put it in front of the door. When it opened it sounded like his office door and their footsteps down as though they were leaving the office. Queenie wondered how many times he and Newt had played the same trick. Newt was waiting for them in the case with a nervous smile.

“Well?” he asked. Director Graves walked up to him and wrapped an arm round his waist. He gave Queenie a challenging look which she met head on with a stare of her own.

“Miss Goldtein, Newt told me about your little chat the other day. That is a very serious accusation to level at anyone, I do hope you’ve got more than a hunch to back it up with.”

“I’m sorry Director-”

“Please, this situation is outside of MACUSA. Percival will do.”

Queenie took a step back in surprise, she hadn’t expected that. Newt smiled broadly at them but stayed quiet.

“As far as I can tell you’ve been treated twice by Sam down in Obliviations under instructions from President Picquery.” she began. “The first time she bribed him with a bonus the second time he got a pay rise and was instructed to keep you two separated. She got a falsified dossier on Newt that would have him deported if he became too much of a distraction for you. Even she knows it’s dangerous to have the same memory obliviated three times.”

Each word she spoke had the Director look a little more crushed. He didn’t look like the imposing auror that strode confidently through MACUSA in that moment. He looked slightly broken, sad and hopeless. Newt stroked a hand down his cheek in silent comfort.

“We won’t let her win love.” he whispered to him. “I have a plan.”

“I know you do. I just. I thought she was my friend.”

Queenie watched as Newt pulled the other man into a hug, letting him tuck his head into the crook of his neck. They made a peculiar pair. The Director cut an imposing figure with the severe cut of his dark clothes, next to him Newt looked almost dainty in his warm colours and if Queenie didn’t know better she’d have guessed he was the shorter of the two. Perhaps it was the otherness of them that drew them together in the first place. Newt’s curious mix of quiet confidence and awkward bumbling was a sharp contrast to the daunting solid presence that the Director oozed effortlessly.

 Newt’s devious plan was simple enough. They were going to let Queenie pose as the mastermind behind the campaign for Picquery and it would revolve around love and acceptance. Newt snickered a little as he outlined the plan which would hopefully develop in front of a captive audience in MACUSA. The plan was perfect, they just needed to play their roles and bide their time while Newt and the Director had to just hide their relationship a little longer.

It was only slightly hilarious for Queenie that the late hours Percival had initially mentioned were actually her and Tina getting dinner at Percival’s house. And if Tina just so happened to invite Newt along because he was a lonely foreigner then it was all just pure coincidence. So what if she and Tina left before Newt? It was just a dinner party for the four of them, nothing more and nothing less. Their plan was unfolding beautifully in the meantime. Queenie took credit for the idea of the campaign’s key messages and had a fantastic time whipping up excitement amongst MACUSA and Picquery’s supporters. Things were going fantastically and they had another dinner date planned for the four of them to catch up and see if anything else needed to be done to sow the seeds of their grand finale.

The sisters knocked on Percival’s door that evening and were surprised when Newt opened the door. He beamed at them and took their coats, an air of manic energy hung about him. Percival came out of the kitchen accompanied by wafts of delicious smells, way beyond their usual fare.

“Evening ladies.” he greeted though his eyes were firmly on Queenie. “Please take a seat, we’ll have dinner served in just a minute.”

They sat down and were surprised to note that there was an extra place set. Queenie reached out with her mind and brushed against a warm and almost familiar presence before it was quickly masked by something. It made her jerk back. Percival came out again with a sheepish smile.

“I invited someone else for dinner, I hope you don’t mind. In for a penny in for a pound and all that.”

“I have always said your laws are terribly backwards.” Newt’s grin was infectious as he bounced on his toes. Queenie gasped, surely they couldn’t mean?

The kitchen door opened and a familiar figure stepped through.

“Jacob!” she squealed and jumped up to embrace the man. Tina sat shocked in her seat and eyed the other two men with a dumbfounded expression.

“We thought Picquery ought to try to repeal the law about No-Majs. While it’s not in effect yet I saw no problem in getting you a head start. Maybe use it as inspiration for some of your work?” Percival shrugged and watched as Jacob and Queenie were caught up in their own moment.

“How does he remember?” Tina asked.

“Magic.” Jacob laughed as he spun Queenie round. It drew a collective groan from the others. That was a joke children made when they discovered their inherent magical abilities but quickly grew out of it. There were only so many times you could hear the same joke and force a laugh.

Tina looked between Newt and Percival. They had found each other’s gaze and seemed to have gotten lost in the moment. Percival’s lips quirked up in a hopelessly sweet smile while Newt got a shy blush dusting his cheeks. It was quite sickeningly sweet. The moment was broken by Queenie and Jacob sitting down at the table opposite each other. As she was wont to do Queenie kept up a one sided conversation, responding to Jacob’s every thought while the man looked smitten as he gazed adoringly at her. Food floated in and everyone set about tucking in to an amazing meal. As the plates were sent back to the kitchen with a flick of a wrist Percival sat back in his chair and eyed his dinner companions.

“I think Picquery has cottoned on to the fact Newt and I are stepping out together again.” he said solemnly. Newt looked down at the table with a small frown and linked their fingers under the table. The movement wasn’t missed by anyone sat around them but it was left uncommented on.

“So we speed up the plan a bit.” Queenie smiled reassuringly at them. “And we won’t leave either of you alone with anyone else. Between Teenie and I was can keep you safe for a few more days.”

“I was thinking,” Percival responded, “perhaps a slightly different approach might be called for. I can pull a few strings with the press, set up some speculation. Then we get Picquery a press conference and see how she handles things. Take it from there? If you’re happy with that Newt. We’d need to be hyper-vigilant for a few days though.”

Newt hummed and nodded slowly. His eyes searched Percival’s face then he gave a soft smile.

“If you think it will work then I’m sure we can manage.”

“Newt, you’re welcome to stay at ours for a few days once things kick off, you’ll be safe there. Percival, I will stay with you around work, Tina will also shadow you. Between us we can make sure nobody gets you alone. It won’t be easy but it can be done.”

“Thank you.” both Newt and Percival breathed together. Their fingers tightened round each other briefly. Chatter turned to much more pleasant things from there and Jacob was re-immersed in the world of magic and love.

Two days later the New York Ghost published an article with pictures of Newt and Percival smiling over a coffee and walking just a touch too close for them to be truly considered platonic friends. What really sealed the deal though was the shot of Newt helping him into his coat with a sappy smile. The summons to Picquery’s office was completely expected and Queenie trailed after Percival much to the President’s displeasure.

“Percival, what’s the meaning of this?” Picquery started in as soon as the door was shut, a copy of the newspaper was scrunched tight in her hand.

“I don’t see the problem myself.” Percival tried to hold back his smile, after all he’d learnt from Queenie part of him delighted in being as politely antagonistic as possible.

“Really? This could end your campaign and career. This is a scandal.”

“I’m well aware. But isn’t your campaign all about acceptance and love?” Percival challenged.

“It could make for a great press conference topic. There’s been an undercurrent in the community about love. It could have far reaching effects.” Queenie piped in. “I could probably schedule something for in a couple of days.”

“Do it, Miss Goldstein. Director I do not want to hear anything else about you and Mister Scamander being linked in any romantic capacity. This campaign cannot afford such a disgrace.”

Percival nodded and took the dismissal. He didn’t dare look at Queenie in case he smiled, their plan was coming together beautifully. As promised the Goldstein sisters stuck to him like shadows for the next few days. Queenie came to all meetings with the President as before despite her thinly veiled attempts to discourage her from attending. For her part, Tins walked everywhere in MACUSA with him, through the lobby, the cafeteria and kept an eye on his office from her own desk. It seemed to work. Queenie kept an ear out on Sam and the evening before the press conference reported back with uneasy news.

“Sam and the President have had a meeting. She’s pushing him to quietly obliviate you both again. He’s resisting, talking about repeated obliviations but she’s insistent. She’s said it would be the last time because Newt will be leaving the country shortly anyway. That has me worried. But hopefully tomorrow we’ll be able to better navigate this mess.” Jacob squeezed her shoulder in support as he walked by behind her with a tray of pastries.

“I’ve made something just for tonight. As a good luck.” he put the tray down, heart gingerbreads decorated with butter icing lay on it. They each picked one up and raised them in toast. “May love find a way.”

The day of the press conference arrived. It was in the afternoon, Picquery asked Percival to be there as expected. The room was full of reporters, their cameras flashed as the President took her place by the microphones. Questions flooded her and she held a hand up to silence them.

“Thank you all for coming at such short notice. I know there are a lot of questions you wish to ask. But before we descend into any of that I have a short statement for you.” she began then looked around, her right hand man was late and that just wasn’t acceptable. She needed him there. The door at the back opened and Theseus Scamander slid unnoticed into a seat. Piqcuery narrowed her eyes in irritation but instead of acknowledging him she continued with her speech. “There have been some rather unfortunately times photos in the papers these last few days. I know you want to discern the truth behind them. But please rest assured that any issues as a result of that are being dealt with internally. Director Graves has personally assured me that these pictures were purely ill timed to insinuate something that doesn’t exist. While I am in favour of supporting love in all forms as you have been witness to throughout my campaign, I personally do not condone the scandalous insinuations brought about by the papers. Needless to say appropriate steps have been taken to reprimand the individuals involved.”

The door behind her opened and Percival slid through with Queenie and Newt at his side. She tried not to frown at them but as soon as they were spotted the cameras were flashing wildly again. Her taps on the microphones gained order again.

“I know you have many questions. Please, one at a time.”

“What are the appropriate steps you’ve taken to reprimand those involved?” Theseus called out loudly before anyone else had a chance to even raise their hands. A murmur went through the room and everyone eyed the president curiously.

“Warnings about inappropriate behaviour and work appropriate conduct have been issued. Next question.” Picquery’s voice was terse, keen to move the topic along.

“Those photos were mighty opportunistic if they’re purely accidental. Are you sure nothing is going on between them?” someone else piped up.

“I have no reason to believe that these disreputable photos came about as anything other than part of a smear campaign. I think I speak for us all when I say I can’t think of a more ill-matched couple.” She laughed uneasily.

A collective “ooooh” rang out through the room. Percival pushed away from the wall, face neutrally blank.

“Why is it a smear campaign?” Theseus cut in again.

“I’m sorry, which newspaper are you from?” Picquery avoided the question.

“I ask, why do you think love between two people is a smear campaign?” Theseus wouldn’t budge. Interested faces turned to the president.

“I know that slowly the tides are changing in the face of love, but I do not think America is ready for their Director of Magical Security to be engaged openly in a love affair with a foreign man. Is this not the kind of campaign the opposition would indulge in? Incite distractions from politics, smear the name of a good man in scandal. I will do anything to prevent such frivolous disgraceful gossip from taking focus away from our campaign which aims to bring everyone together under a united banner regardless of their circumstances.”

“You’d do anything? Would you obliviate them?” Theseus’ voice rose over the mutters. Reporters turned their head to look at him before back to the president like a tennis volley. Picquery pursed her lips and glanced behind her. Her Director of Magical Law Enforcement raised eyebrows at her and a hand wrapped round Newt’s waist in defiance. He tipped his head towards the room as a reminder that she was yet to answer.

“As president I have had to make some tough decisions which were always for the benefit of the country. I do not regret any choices I’ve made and would do them again if I had to.” She pulled herself up to her full height as she spoke and tried to regain her confidence.

“We get that.” Theseus shouted. “But did you or did you not obliviate Director Graves and the British magizoologist Newt Scamander? And not just once but twice.”

 The silence stretched on. Picquery looked at all the reporters gathered in their seats, leaning forward in their seats and eager for her answer. Her throat clicked as she swallowed.

“Yes. Yes I did.”

The room erupted. Questions were flying all round, outrage, disgust and accusations echoed through the room. She dared take a glance over her shoulder at Percival and Newt. They looked at her with sadness mixed with vengeance. Picquery nodded at them once and tried to hold back any evidence of tears. She had tried to destroy their love, in return they had destroyed her career.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr - I'm ladyoftheshrimp - where I almost never post but will happily chat (I've figured out how to do that!).


End file.
